Episode 7335 (3rd November 2015)
Plot Rhona searches the car for lost earrings but she has no luck. Nihkil phones Tanya and tells her he will re-book his flight as soon as possible. He informs Megan that Jai has been released from hospital but Megan warns him to watch his back. Belle tells Lisa that she is planning to visit Lachlan but Lisa warns her to stay away as the Whites are trouble. Rakesh suggests to Priya that she take a step back at the factory. Brenda overhears the conversation and is delighted to learn Nikhil is back. Eric lends Tracy £5 as David and Leyla watch on. Priya arrives at the factory and is annoyed to see Nikhil and Rishi having a meeting at her desk without her. Nikhil reiterates that he is only back for a few weeks and insists that Priya is still part of the team but she walks out and informs the staff that Nikhil is the new boss. Carly tries to blag a free meal off of Marlon, and lets slip she knows about Chloe giving him a fake number. Cain offers to help Chas plan the bonfire party but she receives a text from Brenda enquiring if she wants to see Molly. Chas tells Cain someone probably should warn Debbie. Jai arrives at the factory and Nikhil insists that he attend an NA meeting with him. Lachlan serves Belle a ready meal for lunch as Belle maintains Aaron's innocence in the shooting. She asks Lachlan about his movements on the night of the shooting. Lachlan explains that he had brought her a present but she was busy with Kirin. Brenda is delighted as Nikhil asks her to look after Molly whilst he has a drink with David. Nikhil insists he would be happy if he could get back to Canada without ever seeing Debbie. Cain warns Debbie that Nikhil is back in the village and she insists she needs to see him to put things right. Debbie asks Nikhil if there is somewhere they can go to talk and insists that there isn't a single day she doesn't think of Gennie and she would change things if she could. Debbie asks for forgiveness but Nikhil feels that she is just doing to salve her own conscience. Paddy gifts Rhona new earrings before getting down on one knee and presenting her with a new engagement ring, having never replaced the pawned one. Debbie maintains to Nikhil that she is a different person from the one he knew but he insults her and proclaims she is a murderer and a lying bitch. Ross walks in on the exchange and punches Nikhil. James steps in and ushers Ross out. At Wishing Well Cottage, Lisa lectures Belle that Lachlan is no good while Belle insists that Lachlan did not shoot Robert. Tracy assures Leyla that she has got everything wrong and that she only sees Eric as a father figure. She explains how her real dad has been in prison most of her life. Debbie is furious at Ross for punching Nikhil. Carly announces to Marlon that she hacked into his Facebook account and got him a date with Chloe. Priya asks Jai if he really believes Nikhil will leave again, noting they are both redundant now. Cast Regular cast *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Tracy Shankley - Amy Walsh *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Laurel Dingle - Charlotte Bellamy *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *James Barton - Bill Ward *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney Guest cast None Locations *Vet's Surgery - Driveway and Garden *Hotten Road *Dingle & Dingle Automotives - Forecourt and garage *Main Street *Church Lane *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Café Main Street - Exterior and Interior *Sharma & Sharma - Factory floor and office *The Woolpack - Public bar *Home Farm - Kitchen *Mulberry Cottage - Back garden and living room *Holdgate Farm - Driveway Notes *The unknown child actor portraying Molly Sharma appears uncredited. Notable Dialogue Nikhil Sharma: "Who are you?" (To Ross Barton after he punches him) Ross Barton: "I'm her boyfriend" (about Debbie Dingle) Nikhil Sharma: "Hardly narrows it down" Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2015 episodes